The Time was All Wrong
by thiefkingaf
Summary: "Kuai Liang? Takahashi Kenshi, how-" Hanzo's voice lashed out, filled with disgust. "What did you expect?.." Retorted the once blind swordsman, whose soul could not take anymore of his company's malice. He was beginning to think that maybe "Scorpion" had never even left.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kenshi awoke in a sudden calm rush, the clock near his head reading 4:55 as it did every morning when his body would lift to immediately turn off the ear-crushing device before it actually rang at 5. His ears couldn't bear to take the volume in, since all of his senses were extremely sensitive, though his paranoia is what kept him activating it daily.

The swordsman rose with an exaggerated yawn and slight rub at his eyes while heading towards the bathroom to take care of his morning hygienic routine. His routine including staring into his pristine, twice daily- washed mirror for at the least 5 minutes before actually starting his day. Admiring every angle at which his body flexed and where his jaw chiselled and hips that jutted out and his probably much too curved waist. In doing this, a lot of people who didn't know of him would assume that he was a delusional narcissist. Those around him however, understood the suffering of his past blindness and just how much he had missed, even his own aging had been unbeknownst to him.

After he had finished making sure none of his hair was starting to gray and shaving his lower face of every trace of hair, he jumped into the shower. It's outside walls being mostly glass, Kenshi doodled onto the fog trapped onto them, making swords crossing onto eachother, his lazy movements making the doodle seem more provocative than intended to the outside eye. The soap lathered onto his body and hair, smelling much like the earth after a rainstorm that Kenshi's nostrils couldn't help but to flare pleasantly. He relaxed under the spray of hot water, enjoying the feeling of it tingling at his skin and the way the soap fell off his hair and body, leaving him cleansed.

He then turned the spray off and took his towel to dry off. He placed it around his hips and turned to the fogged mirror, wiped it clean with his hand and through the leftover droplets made finger guns at himself, winking. Chuckling quietly, he grabbed his tooth brush and mouthwash and made sure his teeth were sparkling.

The swordsman found himself in front of his closet shortly after, going through every single item of clothing to make sure his outfit for the day matched. He ended up grabbing a black tshirt with the words "Special Forces" etching across the back and the Army logo on the left side of the chest. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans came next, ones that accentuated every muscle contained in them, and a black belt looped around them with the initials SF on it in sliver steel. After, a pair of black socks and black combat boots that went a little ways past the ankles, pointed black studs decorating them along the lace.

Standing in front of his full length mirror he ran his fingers through his raven hair, watching as it slightly spiked, naturally. He then grabbed his holster, gun, and wallet from within his nighstand, and grabbed his fully charged phone from on top, placing the items in the correct places.

Finally, he strode out of his room, he resisted to urge to snatch Sento from it's display in the corner, feeling imense power just by crossing it's path.

Past his door he descended down the stairs, his house having two stories. He could smell the strong aroma of coffee and hear the whispering voices of a boy and girl, the latter giggling every so often. Once on the ground level he tiptoed over to the kitchen and found his cup of black coffee already made on the counter in his favorite peach colored yeti tumbler. He snatched it up and drank gratefully from it, 'Jacqui..' Kenshi thought as his tongue sent the delicious, sweet flavor of honey through to his mind. Even though it was just a bit, he could taste it in every sip, making him rethink his daily decision of taking it completely black.

Smiling softly he stepped outside the kitchen to gaze softly at the two figures lounging on the dark sofa, one lying upon the other's shoulder while they spoke quietly, privately. The former lifting their head to turn and touch lips to the other, while strong hands came to caress the sides of their face, deepening the display of affection.

"How cute!" Kenshi exclaimed loudly, teasingly while the teenagers scrambled to get away from each other's bodies, both of their faces growing a shade more pink. "Mr. Takahashi I'm so-" "Now Jacqui," The swordsman started, "no need for my favorite guest to get embarrassed over a harmless nothing. I meant it when I said make yourself at home." He finished with a wide grin and a charming wink. Jacqui lowered her head in a slight bow and giggled knowingly.

"How do you like the coffee, Dad?" The still bashful one came up with a fast diversion, cheeks still rosey. Kenshi took another swig and spoke, "It's actually better than usual, thank you Takeda, but an even bigger thanks to Jacqui, I needed a new twist." Jacqui looked over to Takeda and stuck her tongue out, wearing a haughty grin, while he gave out a hearty laugh.

"Takeda and I were going to go workout while you were at work, I just came to pick him up, I'll have him back before midnight-", Jacqui rambled off before Kenshi cut her off with a smile and a wink, "no need, take as long as you need. Play it safe kids."

"Oh, thanks-"  
"Welp, we should be on our way then, bye dad!" Takeda shouted on his way out the door, dragging his girlfriend by the hand, slamming the door.

Kenshi looked away from the door chuckling slightly at his awkward son's antics. Grabbing his keys from the hook by the door he walked out of his house and locked the door behind him. He walked to his cherry red cadillac convertible and hopped in, putting on his silver mirror shades he stored in his console and started the engine, enjoying the sound and feel of it's pur. As it roared to life so did it's radio, Akon's voice "convict" sounding on sensitive ears.

As he drove to work he thought of a few nights ago, spent staring at a text that should have been left ignored. It was unusual to say the least, he hadn't reached out since Takeda had started living with him, not even to see how he was doing. Instead he would go visit him away from the house somewhere or call. When exactly a man like that had gotten a phone, better yet, had even learned how to use one was beyond him. But it was even stranger, when Kenshi had opened that single message and all it had read was "hey".

When the swordsman arrived to the site, of which he worked, he dug out his phone from his pocket and opened it to the single message from "Hanzo". He stared down at it solemnly, scrolling down.

2316

 _H: hey_

 _K: ..hey_

 _H: Is something the matter?_

 _K: Just the 18 months worth of silent treatment. I really feel amazing. Wbu? Hru doing?_

 _H: If you want to fight, find someone else_

 _K: Typical of you to say, always playing victim_

 _H: This was a mistake._

 _K: What?_

0030

 _K: I'm sorry okay, I just don't understand.._

0213

 _K: ..please answer Hanzo_

Kenshi's eyes burned up, tears threatening to spill over onto his face. He suddenly lifted his face up and wiped his eyes of any wetness and smiled. He would spend his day focusing on work and thinking of someone else, Hanzo be damned.

The once blind man opened up his contacts and scrolled down to a familiar name, sending a text.

Sub-Zero

0645

 _K: Does 8 sound good?_

Kenshi's phone buzzed almost immediately.

 _S: Anything, for you ;*  
_  
Kenshi's face lit up, instantly abandoning all thoughts of the previous assassin clan leader for instead, thoughts of a new one.

 **A/N: It's a little short, no? -tkaf  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING, MATURE CONTENT.**

Chapter 2

"Er, G-grandmaster, your.. phone?" Frost stuttered out, fully aware of the consequences that came with interrupting the meditation session.

The Grandmaster stood silently, bowing towards his young apprentice, "That will be enough for today, I expect that you will manage to train on your own time if you feel it's necessary." With that, he moved swiftly away from his personal dojo, turning down the frosted hallway in search of his room. He entered the door at the end of the hall to what looked like a living area with white furniture, white walls and blue décor. The drapes and curtains looking much like banners, with the Lin Kuei emblem etched across each of them. Snow drops growing from crystalized vases on every table.

Sub-Zero sat upon the white recliner and made himself comfortable, while pulling his phone from the hidden pocket of his gi. Trying to repress a smile, he opened it, instantly losing his internal battle.

0645

Ken

 _K: Does 8 sound good?_

Sub-Zero let the warmth from his face travel lower to his chest, that fluttered mightily, feeling weightless and let his fingers fly eagerly across the screen.

 _S: Anything, for you ;*_

He then lay his phone on the arm of his chair, freeing his mind to wander to a few nights ago when he had last seen and heard from the swordsman. Indeed, he had been acting strange that night the moment he had unlocked his phone. At first, Sub-Zero had witnessed him reacting almost ecstatically, though as the night went on, Kenshi had grown gradually more solemn, angry. He had ended up pushing the Grandmaster out of his home, leaving him confused, desperately awaiting anything.

His mind traveled to the moment he had found out the swordsman fancied anything but women. Which had deeply surprised him, seeing as the man was the father of Takeda, which had possibly surprised him even more than his sexuality. But, what turned his intrigue darker was the fact that his arch rival had been the one to know this and never himself. Of all the years he had known the swordsman he had never once mentioned anything about a child, but instead about the woman who Kenshi had explained as being "family" at the time of her death. A child was never mentioned. Kenshi Takahashi being a father was never even a possibility. Especially when the constant flirtatious behavior started. At first it was subtle, sitting closer to him on the couch after suggesting a "Cage movie night"- the movies were so bad neither of them could watch, they always ended up in gossip or scary stories. And then it became less subtle. Like suggesting a sleep over on the same bed, sometimes suggesting intense training during the day, just for an excuse for the Grandmaster to later cool him off with his hands. It had been the swordsman who finally broke the ice.

 _"Sub."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"You're quiet tonight," Kenshi spoke, his voice being muffled from lying on Sub-Zero's arm. The credits were finally rolling on the TV, this movie actually being watched. Kenshi was certain that if he hadn't said anything, the master assassin would be fast asleep, especially considering the spooning position they were in._

 _"Just thinking, my friend." The Grandmaster whispered, his voice hoarse, as if he had awoken from a century long slumber._

 _"About?"_

 _'Keeping my crotch away from your ass.' Sub-Zero thought, trying to control his breathing. At this point he wasn't sure if the swordsman was toying with him or if he truly didn't see any harm in his actions. Hell, Kenshi probably didn't see anything wrong with what he was doing, for all he knew Sub-Zero was straight. After all, he and Sareena had been seeing eachother for years before the Saibot-scandal had happened._

 _He settled with a simple, "You."_

 _At this, the swordsman rolled over in Sub-Zero's grasp, "What about me.. Grandmaster?" Kenshi slurred, with a subtle, knowing smirk on his face, while bringing his hand up to run through the assassin's disheveled hair._

 _"Cut the shit Swordsman," Sub-Zero snarled, squirming, trying to inch away from the other man, his actions making the ninja's pants tighten even further._

 _"With pleasure," Kenshi breathed out, while pulling the cryomancer's face towards his and arching his neck upwards to reach his cold, chapped, cracked lips._

 _Sub-Zero choked on the surprise lodged deep in his throat, 'That is not what I meant.' He could smell, better yet feel the coconut flavored chapstick on the other man's smooth, much too plush lips. Surely a middle aged man couldn't have the lips of a newborn child, could he? 'Man..' is the only thought that managed to run through Kuai Liang's head like an endless loop. 'This is a.. man'. Yet, the cryomancer's lips couldn't manage to escape, much like a tongue stuck to a pole during the winter. Though, the assassin could not quite blame the cold for this revelation, for, for a moment, the cold had been replaced with a warmth that he had never met, had never felt. The kiss seemed to rejuvenate his icy heart, turning it normal, burning hot and fast from a long waited adrenaline lost in his soul, one that had never came with Sereena._

 _Before he knew it, the swordsman had pulled away as soon as he had came, leaving him with a tease, a taste of a lost island on his now warm mouth, a forbidden fruit._

 _"Cutting shit is what I'm good at don't you think so, my friend." Kenshi spoke quickly, cunning. Wearing a true smile, with bright eyes the color of ice tinted blue._

 _The Grandmaster retorted by tugging the swordsman forward by his raven hair, his other hand clasping onto the man's boney hip, almost crushing it and making their lips meet. Feeling the heat return tenfold, the assassin moaned roughly onto the swordsman's lips, in a silent plea for something more._

 _Kenshi couldn't believe his luck. He knew he had gotten the man practically drooling over him, but to have him so obsessed, so worked up was a surprise, a pleasant one. All he had needed was a push, permission. The moan had ignited a fire in his stomach, the initial butterflies fluttering away, his arousal for the other man reaching a new high._

 _The swordsman parted his lips slightly, immediately feeling Sub-Zero's lukewarm tongue plunging into his mouth, exploring every inch. Kenshi groaned as he sucked lightly on the other's tongue. The assassin then grabbed the swordsman's ass, pulling him roughly onto his crotch._

 _The European broke away suddenly with a slight gasp, panting for air. He giggled breathily, almost haughtily. "Getting a little excited, are we?" He teased, moving his hand to palm at the seemingly giant member underneath the cryomancer's clothing. "Wow, I figured you'd be cold down here too. Was really looking forward to seeing actual blue balls."_

 _"Ken."_

 _"Yes, Sub." Kenshi grinned._

 _"Shut the fuck up." Sub-Zero breathed, grinding gently against the other man's palm. "You could look at anything you like." The Grandmaster whispered, winking._

 _"Why don't you just show me then?" Kenshi retorted haughtily, loving every second._

 **A/N: What a day, hm?**


End file.
